


This is what you came for

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	This is what you came for

他的双眼下面是一道乌青的眼圈，双目无神且忧郁，仿佛置身在一条无边的河流上飘荡，头发没有打理，使得卷曲微长的褐发垂在头皮上遮住耳尖，胡茬争先恐后从嘴唇与下巴边缘处一点点冒出青黑的粒子，身上的衬衣此刻看来不止经历了咖啡与番茄酱的洗礼，浓黑的污渍与逐渐转淡泛铁锈褐的酱汁点在雪白的衬衫上醒目张扬地宣誓着主人的失意，在玛丽简伫立在一旁揉着自己不愿面对现实留恋睡神呼唤地双眼后，发觉好友依然地呆愣地注视着光晕朦胧处的深蓝色窗帘，她无奈在站在原地伸了个懒腰，口齿间不自觉地发出啊啊唔唔的声音。

饶是如此，在大约半分钟后，彼得才屈尊般地咯噔咯噔慢幅度地转动自己的脖子，留下自己的目光，沮丧又迷惘，惆怅地如同阁楼上徘徊着的月光，迷失在不知名的角落。

玛丽简觉得好无趣味，好友彼得向来是一个我行我素又或者可以称得上是特立独行的人，整天只爱拿着镜头对准些令他啧啧称奇的景物又亦或是人，其余时间就只爱坐在街头闹市，爵士乐餐厅，高档酒吧，又或者是公园角落将自己缩成一个质点在一切与他无关的热闹中清醒地沉默，他们能在缺少过多言论交流的前提下成为朋友完全得益于他们父辈间的联系以及作为随手可见邻居的地理优势。

彼得呆愣的却也不痴傻，没有麻木着自己的大脑让里面锈迹斑斑，恰恰相反，他脑子里是面清晰直白的平面镜，面容甚至算得上是俊朗，尤其是那双圆润注射了温柔的棕色双眸在他每一次对模特专注的拍摄时不知多少男男女女淹没在那条柔情宁静淡泊的河流中。

他小有名气，这是谦虚地说法，事实上在有些事情上，天赋尤为重要，旁人如何嫉妒也眼红不来的，彼得帕克的摄影天赋算是其中一种。那些在他镜头又或者说是被他选入镜头的人与物在光与影的配合下透过洗出的薄薄胶片中各色各样的美皆能戳中人心，唤起此起彼伏的惊叹与赞美，玛丽简有幸进入过对方的镜头，也折服在那双摄影时专注的褐眸中，里面或许甜如暖烘烘的可可，但却不是为他们而品尝的，她只算是浅尝辄止，相识太久，恋爱是不适合他们的，也因为那组照片玛丽简博得了一次不错的机遇摇身一变在荧屏前表现了几把，活的忽然紧促而繁杂，而彼得却还是一直专注于自己的镜头，安稳淡泊自如。

“我想我做错了一件事。”在熟悉的环境与好友面前他攥紧了双手眉间挤出迷茫的褶皱，看起来是惶然无措的孩童。

玛丽简揉了揉自己被放松不超过几小时的面部肌肉，将香槟色睡裙的披肩交叠在胸口合好做到彼得的对面，拨了拨自己因睡觉而蓬散开来的红发有些不明所以，双腿交叠起来，脚尖挑着自己白色的拖鞋摇摇欲坠，“嗯？”，半晌她才在自己脑海中摘取下这个平凡无奇的语气词用来应对。

“我睡了一个男孩，而且是，情不自禁地，身体不受控制地被催眠又或者他的蓝眼睛是个无人能抵抗住的诅咒。”他说得尽量平稳，双掌却把低下的头给埋住，双肩在不由自主地颤动。

玛丽简知道，彼得是在慌张，当他被超出自己控制范围内的事情所蜇到时，他就变得宛如个僵硬地提线木偶，连语言也是仅存的神智操纵着木然读出的不知所措。

“噢，这，彼得，据我所知你并无同性恋倾向，而且...”玛丽简欲言又止，在卸妆之后唇色带着泛白的沧桑，你是个性冷淡，她在内心默念完完整的句子，“所以这一切是怎么发生？”她挠了挠头，好奇地问道。

彼得双肩开始停止颤动，深吸口气，大概是蓄足了勇气后才开口，“我，我不知道，当时我在给我请到的一位新人模特拍照，为了我准备的新主题。

我是在马路上碰到他的，当时他穿着件格子衫里面就一件纯白色短袖，牛仔裤看起来被洗的缩水了长度和宽度有些诡异。

他带着顶鸭舌帽，鼻梁上有细碎的小雀斑，面颊被刀割开划平一样瘦削，嘴唇偏薄有樱花过渡到桃花间的颜色，那双眼睛，很迷蒙，一圈蓝色被稀释至于无又带起微光的灰蓝，里面的瞳孔被映的发黑，他的耳垂与直接相连，小巧如精灵一般。

我看见他的第一眼就知道，他是我要找的那个人。

但是后面忽然就失控了，我...”彼得一紧张就开始絮絮叨叨起来，话痨的有些聒噪。

玛丽简只能努力将所得的信息一点点，连成一条串起来。

事情失控是在彼得看到哈利当着他的面将衣服一件件脱下，展露出全部的肌肤与曲线后，有关于冲动，汹涌在全身的冲动从头顶冲到脚底，猛烈而直白。

他遣开了所有工作人员，只留下自己一人负责打光拍摄以及所有工作，当他刚刚在调好光度，决定采用窄光束调解光位，让哈利面庞上的每一寸美丽都在硬的聚光采取下显得清晰，而不采用宽广分散的光束将属于精灵的美柔和掉。

哈利在脱好衣服之后才不紧不慢将他准备好的卡其色呢料大衣披上，漫不经心地将上面的纽扣一粒粒自上而下，最低位的衣扣在锁骨之下，然后遮住了胸口，小腹，一直到最后一粒纽扣粘到缝隙中，卡在大腿上衣摆刚刚遮完臀部向下几厘米，额前细碎的金发被兀自散乱地贴在上面造出立体的凌乱感。

他的骨架偏小，身材瘦削了些，在登记身份时发现其实已经成年了，但是还是成长的如此闲庭信步的缓慢，青涩而鲜活。

哈利不曾低眉顺眼，就连最初答应拍摄也只是懒懒散散只是随意找个事情来打发时间好像，但是却在他的每个指令下都服服帖帖，比如坐在高脚凳上抬头或低头，那一双修长白皙的腿在下面无聊地交叠在一起晃荡带动着衣摆，彼得知道，他里面什么也没穿。

他美的符合可以算是贴切住彼得的主题，每一个动作也在镜头中美不胜收，如果他确实要找个形容词的话，彼得想，只是，他胸口急匆匆的闷着不知名的情愫，他仿佛嗅到浓重闷人的麝香味让大脑，他引以为傲就算面对全裸的女模特也冷静的大脑此刻觉得杂乱无章放进了只聒噪的飞虫，甚至还觉得口干舌燥起来，全身忍不住地觉得发烫，被裹在黑色的风衣里，在对方似笑非笑的嘴角弧度中融化成一壶被煮开的咖啡。

彼得调整自己的呼吸，多次，但是却收效甚微，手上的相机让他觉得沉重而带着不自知美原罪的“罪魁祸首”还坐在凳子上看着采光棚暗吐芬芳。

彼得想，他是疯了，所以才会走近，将相机丢在一边光度、光位、光质、光型、光比和光色都被他丢诸脑后，食指下意识点到红唇中心，此刻它看起来像是一朵艳丽玫瑰的花心，然后，对方伸出了舌尖，舔在他的指腹，嘴角是洋洋得意的自得，灰蓝色的双眼，美入失神，彼得觉得全身都不在听话，又或者是听话顺从了欲念。

要不然为什么，他的双手将对方的衣摆撩了起来，他将自己的双膝顶入对方的双腿之间，他看着眼前的人将青涩单纯的枝丫全部砍断，转而一点点晕染散发出娇艳与诱人的美丽，对方的手掌放在他的皮带处，挑衅地解开，然后抽出。

他听见理智的弦与皮带摩擦布料的声音一同响起，他俯身立刻吻住甜美的红唇，双掌环住对方的腰身，只将裤子褪到大腿处，手指主动在刚刚摸到的臀间抚摸，试探地进入，穴口竟然与他的铃口一般流出透明湿润的液体。

他将哈利的呜咽和呻吟全部吞咽在自己口中，胯间肿胀的欲望几乎是本能地抵入臀缝间的密穴口，一寸寸推进，手掌大力捏在臀瓣上，那双腿自然而然缠绕在他腰间，哈利一直轻仰着向后，几乎是只有一部分大腿粘在凳子上，其他只能依靠双腿缠在彼得精壮的腰或者双臂勾住对方因为沉溺在情欲而泛红的颈脖上。

粗大的阴茎一点点碾入甬道的每一寸，壁肉温热而湿润地吸附绞紧着彼得的性器，每一寸的深入都放大在他大脑中，肠道讨好地吞咽着他勃起的欲望，他的吻变得浓重，落在一切哈利裸露的肌肤上。

刚刚的吮吸忽然携风夹雨彼得露出利齿开始一点点啮咬，在锁骨上种下属于自己暧昧的齿痕，哈利的后穴在疼痛的刺激下一下下收缩将彼得粗壮的肉棒绞紧，后穴在他愈发激烈的穿插下翻出艳丽的穴肉，贴合处流出的穴水，一缕缕淌下来流到凳子上，在一次次撞击中彼得开始爱上这种最原始欲望带动来的快感，并且孜孜不倦地探索中对方的身体寻求。

在达到高潮时，他汗涔涔的身体紧紧与哈利相拥，隔着被打湿的衣物，欲望铺展开来，释放在对方体内。

那一场绮丽如梦幻的性爱开始的匆匆毫无预备 ，在最后终结也是在一场尴尬地沉默中，周边仿佛还能嗅到他们欢爱的味道，在死寂下，彼得看着身上混杂的液体，开始茫然不知所措，对方在毫不在意地在他面前脱下衣物后又一件件将它们拾起一件件穿上。

“我...”彼得伸出手，有一缕调皮的光落到对方身上，他想抓住他，但还是垂下了手，“对不起。”他低下头闷着声，也不知道自己为何要道歉。

哈利只是毫不在意地摇了摇头，“你情我愿的，没必要说对不起。”，他洒脱地将鸭舌帽再戴上，“最开始我们还没搞起来的时候你说后天还有组照片要拍是吗？”，他揉了揉腰，看起来在性爱后的确有些不适。

彼得攥着拳头垂放在裤缝线上，抬起头直勾勾地望向哈利，刚刚情欲后眼角的绯红还未散去，看起来还是那样青葱却带了几分残存的慵懒妩媚，他的心砰的一声窜开落失到他处，忽然不属于自己了，下意识屏住呼吸，点了点头。

彼得捏着眉心向玛丽简诉说自己的风流韵事，这场在工作中发生的，对他来说是第一次，因为他从未这样失控过。

玛丽简双臂环住抱枕，咬着嘴唇后背瘫痪地贴在靠椅上沉吟了半晌，“然后呢？”她有些惆怅，终有一天彼得品尝到因为爱情而燃起的激情与欲望，却与她无关，也与格温史黛西无关，将那些所谓的怅然若失吹散理了理情绪，她又回过神来。

她看见彼得脸庞忽然涨的通红，连带着脖子那一块，有血管鼓出，仿佛经历过一场声嘶力竭后余韵，大概是后事又飘荡在他脑海中掀起了惊涛骇浪，玛丽简猜测。

他吞咽，润了润发干的喉间，脑海中绽放出一朵艳丽的玫瑰，随后是一整片，入眼的秾丽，那一连的烈火如血蔓延到他双目中，“然后，我和他又做了一次...”，彼得闭上双眼，食指与大拇指摩擦着在回忆那一片如花瓣触感的肌肤。

他的镜头随着他肢体的摆动而不断聚焦在找寻那双缭绕诱人烟雾的灰蓝色双眸，这次的主题他忽然换了，原本圣洁的马蹄莲花被彼得在一晚上后立马换成了浓艳的玫瑰，所有暗藏在那就瘦削似未长成的身体的全部美与妩意只有热情如火颜色才能勾兑出来。

彼得在一次目送着哈利将身上的衣服一件件脱掉，然后全裸的坐到他准备的那一簇，一片拔好花刺的路易十四玫瑰中，红的发紫，紫得浓烈如火吻后的娇贵的黑，艳丽又高贵，饮下有情人的血浇灌出这一片美艳，哈利雪白的肌肤在其中，泛着异样的妖冶。

他的双腿之间，胸口都是欲盖弥彰的嫣红，那隐私的乳头和腿内的私密都是几瓣又几瓣的紫黑色玫瑰花片，连肚脐也没能放过。

彼得急不可耐地按下快门，他想要的所有一切感觉都在此刻，都在每一个对方转身挥动着双臂的不经意慵懒下勾魂摄魄，精灵走下来在人世中被染为了妖精，他胯下的欲望又再次轻而易举地鼓起，一次次按下后，呼吸也被他丢弃了。

每一次大腿的抬起连接到双股腰臀上的线条，身体青涩如刚刚长成的小果子，带着清香，又被无辜与浓烈的玫瑰晕染出烟视媚行的味道，他双眼的灰蓝忽然被玫瑰花香熏的沉醉如湛蓝，清晰且明亮。

彼得又失了神，他只记得哈利将那周遭零碎的玫瑰花瓣抛起，冲着他微笑，乖巧地反叛，双腿暗示性地张开又合上，他什么也记不得了，只觉得心口躁动，那双灰蓝色在鼓动着他，蛊惑着他。

当彼得回过神来，他的双掌已经摸上了哈利的大腿，然后将艺术品般修长的双腿掰开，大拇指上的薄茧故意擦过敏感的大腿内侧，手掌急不可耐地拂开身躯上的花瓣，有娇蜜的甜液等着谁来采撷。

他低下头吻上哈利的肋骨，凸出一块又一块，他们在玫瑰花海中，一点点冲动地爱抚，彼得的舌尖舔舐过哈利的小腹，手掌在摸向臀缝时发现里面已经湿透了，花香甜得发腻，哈利的红唇贴上他的，眨了眨眼睛，俏皮地耸动着身躯，背后摩擦着一整片玫瑰花，妖冶到色情。

他吻上哈利的脸颊，身下的哈利如同那些玫瑰一般在他身下服服帖帖地绽放，他胯下挺立的性器长驱直入，一点点将哈利剖开，龟头在对方敏感的前列腺处蹭刮。

“唔...”他听到哈利美好的呻吟，是美妙的塞壬的嗓音，他挺胯放任自己又胀大的阴茎在紧致又温热的甬道内冲刺，哈利甜美的像花一样。

在和他一同到达高潮终点泄出来后，彼得半疲的阴茎在对方舌尖温热地舔过他的鼻尖之后又再度硬起，他的手卡在哈利腰上带着对方与他一同攀上欲望无止境地高峰，他的脑海中只有那双被染的艳丽的双眸，白皙匀长的双腿，还有似有若无带着哭泣的喘息，一切美妙的如同一场梦境。

他们相拥在那一片路易十四玫瑰中，彼得的指腹擦拭着哈利的肩头，掐开玫瑰花汁在哈利的小腹上情不自禁用指尖地写下“Je ne t’ai aimé qu’une seule fois”，然后伴着花香馥郁，沉睡了过去。

玛丽简被大早晨叫醒，就是为了听对方与所谓缪斯的缠绵悱恻，这着实让她极度想要抽打眼前的家伙一顿。

“我想再次见他一面，他在我没醒来之前就走了，可是，我找不到他。”他沮丧地将自己蜷缩在沙发上，郁郁不得志，一副为情所困的模样。

玛丽简给自己按摩了几下太阳穴舒缓压力，“说明你表现不够好，要不然怎么能不把对方累趴下等着他被你唤醒？！”她没好气地说。

彼得看向她有些迟疑，嗫喏道，“是吗？”，他被怀疑地有些怅然。

玛丽简无奈赠送他一对大白眼，“所以其实你对人家一无所知就和对方上...呃..做了两次？”

彼得有些腼腆地点了点头。

玛丽简，用手托着自己的腮支到沙发扶手上，这样没头没尾，实在太过困难，“诶，要不刚好你是广告公司要拉拢的对象，叫他们帮你登个广告寻人，就说你思念至今的爱人，说不定对方看到就来找你了。”她在想着彼得摄影师的身份忽然这样打算道。

彼得摇了摇头，“我不想将他公之于众，那组主题照是我希望能和他站在一起公布的，现在我找不到他，只想私藏起来，而且这样大张旗鼓，我怕打扰他的生活。”，他沉闷地像是个任人揉捏的团子。

“就你事情多！”她恶狠狠道，不过眼眸一转，忽然生出好奇，“要不让我先看看你的缪斯照片，说不准我见过呢。”她轻快地眨着眼睛，怂恿着彼得交出来让她一饱眼福。

彼得犹豫再三，又看到玛丽简威胁的眼神，决定撞撞运气，不舍地将自己手机上的照片点给对方看，气质凌厉的哈利，妖冶动人的哈利，一幕幕跃然屏上。

玛丽简咦了一声，随后皱紧了眉头，“这个不是爱泡超模的奥斯本集团的少董事吗？上次电影节有空见过一面。”她顿了顿，“你不会是睡了这个纨绔子弟吧，我去，彼得你牛大发了，这个少董事有钱到令人发指啊，搭上他，你下辈子绝对不愁啊。”她向彼得挤眉弄眼道。

彼得愣了愣，有些不可置信，“你，你可别骗我。”

“怎么会，哈利，奥斯本，那个少董事正好就叫哈利奥斯本，这个巧合的概率会有多大，我问你？”她掰着自己约莫要抽搐的手指无奈道，“只要有party，大到可以媲美‘了不起的盖茨比’里的那种纸醉金迷的party，他就铁定会现身。”。

彼得呆在原地，开始茫然所谓缪斯的一切。

哈利觉得那些洒在他西装外套上的金粉与彩带实在是太惹人嫌，还有跳入泳池溅到到他身上的水花，一群被酒精催眠发酵的寂寞的人在共同的纸醉金迷中放纵着自己肢体和全部，大厅内响起的爵士乐他无任何兴趣，或者是这party现在对他来说也算是可有可无了，他遣开司机，自己拿了车钥匙走向座驾。

路灯亮的在那些五光十色的彩灯映照下单纯地凛冽，他环住双臂，看见有人影晃动在他车旁，他疏松扭动了些手腕带着戒备心试探地走向前，然后，是一场意外。

紫色的飞燕草被棕发褐眸的摄影师递出来凑到他的鼻尖，“好久不见。”那人局促不安颤抖地对他说道，“我很想你”。

他勾唇笑了笑，“好久不见。”，他接下那一串紫色的花朵，不是玫瑰不是其他，偏偏是一串飞燕草，他微暇惬意地望向被他帮助摆脱处男身的摄影师，对方真诚地工作时让他性欲高涨，那双眼睛仿佛会说情话，难以言喻，但是这个所谓特别有原则的男人，不随意拍照的优秀摄影师，当真是魅力十足。

哈利摇了摇手中的花束，将自己飘散的思绪收回，“为什么？”他好奇地问道。

对方的双眼一直粘在他身上，他不禁有些愉悦。

彼得双手交叠在一起，目不转睛地望着哈利，“因为，你让我想起玫瑰，我也赠了一片路易十四玫瑰玫瑰那天我们...很尽欢，”他红着耳根挠了挠头，“但是如果确切来讲，我更想赠你这飞燕草，它的花瓣排列顺序是根据斐波那契数列来的，而斐波那契数列，”他笑意荡漾的温柔，“又称黄金分割数列，黄金分割比例是最为完美的比例，在我看来，你也是对我来说最完美的存在。”

真是个呆子，哈利把自己的法令纹也跟着笑了出来，“所以这就是你来送我这花的理由？”他走上前贴近对方。

彼得认真且高频率地点了点头，“嗯。”他斩钉截铁道。

然后，哈利嗅着那束飞燕草，下一秒吻上了这个特殊告白的摄影师，他工作时，真的超级有魅力，哈利贴在他胸膛时乐开了花地想。

End

注：  
1\. Je ne t’ai aimé qu’une seule fois，法语，意为路易十四玫瑰的花语，“我只钟情你一个”  
2\. 少爷的第一张照片参考

第二张参考美国丽人


End file.
